User talk:Captian melon head
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy! Thanks for your edit to the Eddy's House page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jr.2k8 (Talk) 06:46, 28 March 2009 Fanfiction *Hi captain Melonhead I have readen some of your ideas for episodes and I foud some epizode named Faster than your Ed.. ( i dont remember the name exactly), it is not bad Idea, bad is, that there is written Eddy " thinks" he is faster than Kevin. I dont know if you were thinking about running or cycling, in Cycling kevin is faster, but in running Eddy is unbeatable, not only because he is the fastest of Edboys, he is short, and light, so his aerodynamics and lightweight are making him like atletic superman. He isnt very strong, but he is fast as a thunder, look at him, when THE EDS HIVE BEE GONE, Edd and Ed were attacking the bees and Eddy was as fast that he only escaped from the killing bumblebees and Ed with Double D were """""examined.""""" as the losers. Reply The "edit page" tab only changes to "view source" if the page is protected from unregistered users or admins. **Hi, I also took a look at some of your fan-fic work. I admit that I was confused about your "Incredible Shrinking Ed". If it is supposed to be about Ed shrinking, then why does the plot say that Ed gets hit by a bolt of lighning and GROWS into a giant? Another thing is that why does Edd (the smart one) decide to fire at Ed with Eddy's money? I mean, why waste something valueable like money to use as ammo when there are many other thing less valueable and possably most effective like bricks or rock to use to fire at someone? I just though that I should bring these questions to yuor attention.-- Reply to Jpsyster Hi Jspyster111, When I wrote that edd wanted to fire at Ed, I meant Rolf. Rolf says that Metal shrinks people when this spell is peformed on them and the title is just suppose confuse you anyway. Hello I like your fanfics. Manta-bee 13:09, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Copy You copied me on my Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show: The Video Game page. The final level of your game Ed Edd n Eddy Heros was Mondo a Go Go with Eddy's Bro Boss. Now, on MY game, the final level was Mondo a Go Go with a Eddy's Bro boss. And you made the Ed Edd n Eddy Heros game immideatly after I did my game so I call this a copy. Can you at least change the setting of the final level to Eddy's Bro's Trailer? --TheBiggestEdFan 16:39, 15 July 2009 (UTC)TheBiggestEdFan Don't Worry! TheBiggestEdFan! I'll delete The Ed, Edd n Eddy Heroes page if means that much to you!!! Hey Hey What's up Captian Melon Head. I'm New to this website. I love Ed Edd n Eddy. I liked you Fan Ideas. They are pretty cool. If you want you can check out mine(Just don't change any thing, unless the spelling is wrong.)--TdawgzT23 00:22, 6 August 2009 (UTC)TdawgzT23 Thanks Thanks for writing me back. You can check them out at Fanon under My Report Ed, Ed Skipper, and for now Ed-nighter--TdawgzT23 17:56, 6 August 2009 (UTC)TdawgzT Redirect Reply Just go to the page you want to redirect and type #REDIRECT Insert the name of the page you want to redirect to here. Thanks Thanks for telling me about ed skipper. What do you think that I should change about it. Reply Tell me Captian melon head, what do you think of Ed-nighter, and Rock Ed?--TdawgzT23 01:56, 23 August 2009 (UTC)TdawgzT23 Awesome Your "Nutty Adventures of Teddy the Bear" fanfiction is cool! --TheBiggestEdFan 21:16, September 5, 2009 (UTC)TheBiggestEdFan Logo Reply Hi, to change the logo of your wiki, first upload the image you want to use as the logo. Then in the space labled "Destination filename" type "File:Wiki.png" in that space. Protection Reply "protection" for a page is only available to admins. But anyways, to protect a page, click on the "protect" tab at the top of the page you want to protect. Skin Reply You go to "my preferances", then you click on "Skin" then you select the skin type. make some edits and make an acc Sorry, melon head has gone now. There is only KooKooManGuy.